A plurality of operation modes are available in a portable terminal such as a smartphone, and a cellular phone terminal. For example, a “silent mode” is an operation mode in which a ringtone is not made in public places. For example, an “airplane mode” is an operation mode in which the portable terminal is usable so as not to emit radio waves in an airplane. For example, a “drive mode” is a mode in which if there is an incoming call, a message notifying a caller that a user is driving. Examples of a method for setting the operation mode of the portable terminal include a manual setting method by the user, or a method in which if a predetermined signal is received from a transmitter, a setting is performed. These technologies are disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-67488 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-148242.